User talk:HardForce
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:HardForce page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Sup dude ill try to learn how to edit stuff on this wiki so i could help. ZnipZnip (talk) 05:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I am new to this kind of stuff... not sure how to edit and where to start, if you let me know which one i should edit, that would help. IKeel (talk) 10:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC)iKeel Ok, I have done most of the stuff for my crew... not gonna bother with other crew , would be best for their leader to contact you or something to what they want or you do a general basic info for crews... I will be working on Blitzers mostly and put some strategy and my thoughts about how to deal with each class. IKeel (talk) 14:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC)iKeel Your edits are not in vain, I made BrawlBrad an admin cause he was going to take over but he also left. I gave you Admin rights cause you might take over but didn't want to give you bureaucrat, yet till I saw you earn it, but even this was slow due to me not really paying attention to the wiki. I dont want to be the "top dog" if I'm not active, I'll gladly give bureaucrat rights if you show me you are committed, which you might be, again I dont really look at this wiki anymore, sorry for that. Anyway have fun editing the wiki, I will kinda lurk around and see if things are not broken but I will not really make big edits. Hope this wiki helps players new and old alike and as always... Happy Busting, Biwact (talk) 01:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, is there some reason why you have renamed the article Perfect victory into Perfect Victory and Daily missions to Daily Missions? I'm not very well aware of the capitalisation rules of multiword proper nouns (consisting of words that could be common nouns) in English; In Finnish almost always only the first word is capitalised (names of newspapers are an exception). I've also found out that in the article titles in Wikipedia only the first word is always capitalised; the other words are not capitalised unless the words are always written with capitals (also in body text). So I guess that capitalisation rule should be used in all wikis. You might have somehow concluded that we should always write Daily Missions instead of daily missions/''Daily missions'' and Perfect Victory instead of Perfect victory, but you haven't made any corresponding fixes to the body text, so I'm a bit confused right now :) JM Viking (talk) 15:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah there’s no real rule on capitalisation when comes to naming the pages I just have an tendency to tidy up, I haven’t been able to make any major edits due to studies but I plan to put a lot of work in between June and September. I also started this thread to help with our works on the wiki, again I apologize for not being to help out as much as I should but can assure you big things will be put in place soon. HardForce (talk) 08:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) (Quoted from User_talk:JM_Viking) :The reason why I would stick to the same article naming rules that are used in Wikipedia is that the automated link creation works the same way as in Wikipedia: The capitalisation of the first letter in the text selection does not matter, but the capitalisation of the rest of the letters does. Thus, if you e.g. write "grenade launcher" in the body text of some article, select it and create a link, the initial, automatically created link will link to the article "Grenade launcher", not "Grenade Launcher". This holds true for both Source and Visual editing modes. Moreover, when fixing the link, the Visual editing mode does not even suggest you changing the capitalisations of letters to match an existing article. If the capitalisation rules aren't the same as in Wikipedia, especially newbie editors are likely to create more links to articles that "do not exist". JM Viking (talk) 21:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Whoa, I'm mind blown. Apologies Sir Viking :D HardForce (talk) 09:38, August 15, 2013 (UTC)